


enrose's smutty scraps

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Drugs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Fingers in Mouth, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Little smutty drabbles I've written as requests on my tumblr! Features Alastor/Reader, Charlastor.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 286





	1. Alastor/fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> _“Come sit on my face, let me show you how much I missed you.”_  
> 

You had business away from the hotel and had only been gone for a day when Alastor roped you into his room upon your return. His clawed hands gripped tightly to your wrists. Just the way in which he touched you indicated what was to come. With Alastor’s body pressed against yours, backed against the wall he’d pressed you into, he leaned his lanky body down to whisper to you, his breath hot against the shell of your ear. It sent shivers down your spine, and a heat directly between your legs. **  
**

“Come sit on my face, darling, and let me show you how much I’ve missed you,” he tempted, his hands relinquishing your wrists to instead slide up your thighs, underneath your cute little skirt to grope at your soft skin, that of which his pointy nails sunk into almost enough to cut through flesh.

That’s how you ended up straddling Alastor’s face on his bed, facing away from him and stripped of that very same skirt he’d played with just minutes earlier, as well as your panties. Only Alastor’s collar was popped and his bow-tie discarded, far too impatient to taste you to fully undress himself. He liked to stay dressed when you two fucked, regardless — it was a thing of power for him. 

Alastor’s fingers kneaded your springy ass. You shivered as you felt his breath ghost your rosy folds the same way it had your ear, and then gasped softly when he spread you open with two fingers to better access the part of you he wished to taste.

“My my, dear,” Alastor breathed delightedly, and then, he placed a gentle kiss to the center of your pussy, lips soft and gentle in comparison to those ghastly teeth of his. You whined softly, resisting the urge to rock your ass back against him. “You’ve missed me just as much as I have you, hm? So _wet_ here…”

It was true. Maybe you hadn’t realized until Alastor tugged you into his room and commanded that you sit on his face, but your body had yearned for him, even after only a day’s time away from him. You’d become so adjusted to how often the two of you fucked that your body couldn’t function without his touch; without his fingers, his tongue, his cock.

“Alastor,” you whimpered softly. Even though he’d wanted you on his face, he still had it in him to tease you. You’d expect no less of him, really. “Please…”

“As you wish. After all, I can’t wait any longer, myself.”

As Alastor’s tongue finally lapped up the flat of your pussy, collecting your juices into his mouth, you could feel him moan into your core. You caught sight of the tent in his pants, and you couldn’t help but smile shakily. He’d been as desperate as you were, that much was certain, even if he hid that under the guise of dominance. Alastor’s tongue teased through your folds before he finally flicked it over your swollen clit, and you pinched your eyes closed, tilting your head back and letting the sensation wash over your body as Alastor devoured you from the inside out.


	2. Charlastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Touch yourself for me.”_

“Touch yourself for me.” **  
**

The tone in Alastor’s radio voice sent shivers throughout Charlie’s pale, petite body. They were in Charlie’s very own bed — the princess of Hell before Alastor with her legs spread open, head lowered against a stack of fluffy pillows. Her panties were still on. Red. Lined with red lace. Alastor had bought them for her. Angel joked that Alastor was something of a ‘sugar daddy’ to her, and she never thought it true; would always refute it with the puff of her blushed cheeks, but now she started to question whether or not Angel was on to something with his claims…

“It’s… kind of embarrassing when you looked at me so closely,” Charlie admitted sheepishly, but even she couldn’t deny the wet spot at the crotch of those fine, silken panties. Could he smell her? Did he want to touch her? He looked like he was having no problems restraining himself, perfectly composed with his smile wide and toothy as always.

Alastor clicked his tongue and tilted his head. He lifted a clawed hand to run a nail just barely over Charlie’s thigh, up to her knee, and then he bounced it off of her. Charlie whimpered at the touch. He could have easily nicked her with those nails.

“I’m afraid that if you want any more than this, sweetheart, you’ll listen to what I’ve told you to do.” His cheery voice took a bit of a darker tone at his next few spoken words. His sharp red eyes lidded. “I won’t repeat myself. Remove them.”

The threat in Alastor’s voice was enough to get Charlie to obey him (though, in truth, she never really did mind Alastor’s punishments too much, even if they could overwhelm her). Bending her knees slightly, Charlie removed her panties as Alastor ordered, tugging them off of her legs until her bare pussy was on display for the Radio Demon to see. Her gaze nervously flickered up to Alastor’s face, and what she saw nearly got her to whimper. He was looking directly between her legs, as if he could devour her right there… 

“Now then… touch,” he told her deeply. “And, Charlie?” His grin widened. “Do give me a show to remember.”

Biting her lip and keeping her eyes on him, her fingers began to dance around her folds; imagining her fingers were instead his the whole way through.


	3. Alastor/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn’t tease me.”  
>  “Are you going to be good from now on?”_

You knew better than to tease Alastor. Logically. But you couldn’t help yourself, sometimes. His punishments were often times harsh and rough — and you loved them, wouldn’t want them any other way. You were a slut for pain, especially when it was him that made you feel the way only he could. He was cruel and relentless, but it had been a while since you really pissed him off. Naturally, you had to change this.

So, having hatched a plan, you wore your absolute most adorable, shortest little skirt around the hotel that day. Whenever Alastor was around, you’d bend over to show off your cute matching panties that hugged your plump ass just perfectly, knowing that Alastor’s eyes were on you but unable to do anything to ravage you immediately. He’d volunteered to help Charlie with some revamps specifically for the entirety of the work day, and you only came across each other when he’d run across the hotel to fetch something or other for Hell’s demon princess. Every time, you’d innocently bat your eyes and smile at him, as if you hadn’t been taunting him with your goods.

You caught his eye towards the end of the day, and you wholly knew then that you were in for it once nightfall came.

Alastor didn’t disappoint once he got you alone. He never did, never could. He practically slammed you down against his bed, yanking your skirt up over your ass to grope at you. You squealed happily, something that you’d perhaps regret later.

“Oh, my dear,” Alastor’s voice was usually that of a silken purr, but it was that of a growl as he felt you up greedily. You’d deprived him all day, it was no wonder that he was so hungry. “You know you really shouldn’t tease me. Don’t you know that it’s dangerous to play with fire?”

Alastor ripped your skimpy panties clean off of your ass with one swoop of his claws. You heard the fabric rip.

“I’m sorry,” you half-whimpered, half-moaned in response, though it was clear as day that you were nothing close to sorry.

Alastor knew as much, too. “Are you? I’m not so sure that you’re sorry enough, darling. I think I’ll have to teach you a lesson,” he said. He just barely flicked his fingers over your pussy, feeling your wetness coat his fingers, before he undid his pants. You barely had any time to take a breath inward before Alastor shoved himself inside of your body, filling you utterly in one go. You cried out delightedly at the feel of his thick cock stuffing your heated inner walls, your mouth hanging open with sheer pleasure.

“Alastor!” You praised his name to the heavens you’d been denied as he wasted no time in beginning to pound your pussy, no doubt from how pent up he was. “Alast— nnnm!!”

Your cries were cut off by Alastor’s fingers slipping into your mouth. You nearly choked on them with how deep they went into your mouth, playing with your tongue and rubbing the insides of your cheek. His nails nicked at your delicate skin and made blood blossom in your mouth. Your eyes nearly rolled back as he savagely fucked you without abandon, his skinny hips snapping into your ass and making it bounce off of his thighs.

“You’re enjoying this far too much. Remember — this is not for your pleasure. It’s for mine.”

You loved when Alastor asserted his dominance over you, when he made it clear that your body was for him to use. You whimpered against his fingers, drool dribbling down the sides of your mouth, making quite the sloppy mess. You were sure that Alastor would tease you for it, were he not fucking you from behind.

Alastor’s fingers exited your mouth and clamped tight around your neck. As he squeezed hard, your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head with pleasure. Your lungs felt tight within moments. Alastor didn’t hold back, depriving you of your air as he pounded his cock inside of you over and over.

Alastor chuckled as your vision started to go black. “You get even tighter, the harder I squeeze,” he finally purred, though you could barely process his words. Your tongue hung out of your mouth, desperate to breathe, desperate to feel Alastor’s cum explode within your depths.

“Al — Al…!” You rasped, and that’s when you felt Alastor’s cock unload, filling you just as you desired. He abruptly released your neck, and, no longer held up by Alastor’s hand, the upper half of your body fell to the bed, practically limp. You gasped for air as Alastor’s cum painted your inner-walls, stilling inside of you as he filled your cunt to the brim with his release. His hand slapped your ass, and you wheezed in pure pleasure as the sound resounded throughout the room.

Finally, after he’d made sure you received every drop, he pulled himself from inside of you. You could feel his spread you open to get a good look at his own handiwork. You immediately felt his cum dribble from within your used hole.

“Now then…” Alastor started, and from his tone of voice, you could tell that he was satisfied. “Are you going to be good from now on?”

 _Definitely not,_ you thought distantly, but the answer you gave him was a tiny ‘yes.’


	4. human!Alastor/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you wearing my shirt?”  
>  “Take it off. Slowly.”  
> “Is my little princess getting shy?"_

You were currently in a deep sleep, waiting for Alastor to get back from the hunting trip he departed on. He’d been gone for several days, and you just missed him so much… he’d always soothe you right before he left you behind, promising that he’d be back for you soon. You were very loyal to him, and so you always waited. You’d come and go to your job, and then return to his empty abode, your heart just as vacant in wait for him. In the end, he’d always come back with gifts — delicious meat from his ventures and beautiful jewelery he must’ve bought you in the little town just outside of the woods in the meantime. Privately, you felt that even those gifts didn’t make it worth being without your beloved for days on end, but you’d never say as much to his face. In fact, you _couldn’t_ say. Once you were back in his arms, you were too entranced to complain. Your thoughts were always on him. _ **  
**_

But you missed him so much. It’d been three days. Alastor always told you not to sneak around too much while he was away, not to poke your nose where it shouldn’t be poked… and yet you disobeyed him when you’d dipped your hand into one of his drawers, and pulled one of his dress shirts from inside. You slipped it on to your body, and you were pleased to find that you could smell him on the fabric. Comforted by this, you fell asleep on the couch, warmed.

The sound of the door clicking open is what ultimately startled you awake. Immediately, you sat up even through your haziness, only to find Alastor in the doorway, bags in his hands. Filled with your presents and his hunting spoils, undoubtedly. 

Even though he’d just been hunting for days, he looked spotlessly clean, and his ever-there smile was present on his features. Alastor looked even more delighted when he caught sight of you sitting up on the couch. It took you a moment to remember, but when it hit you that you were in one of his shirts and nothing else besides your underwear, you flustered.

“Alastor, I —” You began, but Alastor set his bags down and shut the door immediately. 

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Alastor asked, amusement in his tone. You could feel your cheeks turn even redder at his question, but you nodded, regardless. You couldn’t lie. It was obviously his shirt and not yours.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” you started, and then dove into your explanation. “I, I just missed you so much while you were gone… I didn’t look at anything else, I promise! I just took one of your shirts…”

“Oh my! Whatever is with the fuss, dear? It’s not as if I’m angry,” Alastor laughed, and the sound of it, so rich and velvety, made your spine tingle and the hairs on your arms stand up. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said, charmingly, and the eyes from behind his glasses scanned your body. You could feel his heated gaze on your bare thighs, in particular, before they went back up to your face and narrowed slightly. “Especially when you look so lovely.”

You felt a heat between your legs at his tone… at his stare. Could Alastor sense as much, that you’d already gotten turned on? Your body ached for his touch. He walked towards you, and as he hovered over your vulnerable body, he said, “Now take it off. It’s only right to return what is mine.” The corner of his lips quirked from a smile to a smirk. “And do it slowly, won’t you, darling?”

“Alastor…”

You breathed his name. He looked at you expectantly, not moving an inch. It’s as if he was devouring you with his gaze alone.

You pressed your arms inward, which accentuated your breasts underneath his shirt for the quickest of moments, before your began to pull the shirt off of your head. You did so as slowly as you possibly could, making sure that Alastor could see each stretch of your skin revealed. Your tummy, your ribcage, your bare breasts that were concealed by no brassiere… 

Once you were left only in your panties, you peeked up at Alastor, lips pursed.

He finally tilted his head. His glasses didn’t budge an inch. 

“Your underwear, too,” he told you candidly. It wasn’t a question, but a demand.

You hesitated, and Alastor laughed lightly.

“Goodness! Is my princess getting shy? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, dear,” Alastor teased, and then, he took a stride forward and grabbed at your closed knees. You yelped at the forceful touch as Alastor then took it upon himself to spread your legs open for him to indulge in, revealing the wet spot on the crotch of your panties, already nearly soaked through. Your pink lips parted in a wordless cry as Alastor peered between your thighs, desire in his expression… a hunger. 

“Then, let me remove them for you… hm?”

His eyes flickered up to yours, a wickedness within them; within _him_ — and your own eyes returned the answer he sought. 

‘Yes.’


	5. human!Alastor/fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was no prompt for this one, i just decided to write it because i got an ask about snorting a line of coke off of alastor's dick before he throat fucks you so B) 
> 
> if you're triggered by hard drug use, please don't proceed with this fic!

Your nose burned as you finished doing a line off of Alastor’s rigid cock. You briefly dabbed lightly at the bottom of your nose with a finger to collect the excess white powder that you’d snorted, but an abrupt hand in your hair made you abandon your task. Your hands went to your sides, and you were met with Alastor’s crazed gaze from behind his glasses. Had you turned him on, doing a bump from his dick? He’d been doing his bumps from your cleavage, before — and you could see the drugs in effect all over his expression. His eyes were wide, reddened, and the smile on his face was larger than it usually was. **  
**

“Pretty little whore,” Alastor praised you, though it was glazed with degradation. His voice sounded distant to your eyes. Already, the drugs began to take effect in your body, swamping your mind with a reckless high. Alastor took his cock into his hands, and slapped the large member across your flushed cheek. You moaned in response, his shaft heavy and hot against your skin. “Open your mouth, dear.”

You did as he said without question. You were always an obedient little lover to Alastor, but the drugs had made you needier, achier; between your legs, you burned with desire to taste him on your tongue. You opened up wide, pretty pink lips stretched you could fit his thick length inside of your mouth.

Alastor took hold of the back of your head and thrusted into your waiting mouth. You gave a muffled moan around his girth, and he didn’t hesitate to use his hips to venture further into your mouth, past your tongue and directly into your throat instead. 

Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head with the force, but fuck if you didn’t love the rough way he claimed your mouth.

“That’s good. Such an obedient girl for Daddy,” Alastor purred in sky-high pleasure, using your mouth as he would any other hole. His dick stuffed itself down your throat and choked you recklessly. He didn’t pull back when you gagged, like his conscious was clear if you passed out or even died. He just wanted to chase his own pleasure using your body as he wished, far gone enough that he’d lost his own usual carefulness. “This is what you wanted, hm? Why, you practically begged me to fuck this lovely mouth.”

Tears began to prickle your eyes, both from the wonderful way he talked down to you, and from the way his dick was so far down your throat that you could hardly breathe. Your whimper was obscured. With his hands on the back of your head, he rutted his hips forward forward, his cock’s tip rubbing against the back of your throat repeatedly.

“So tight, here,” “That’s it, darling, keep at it, just like that,” “What a _perfectly_ good girl you are…”

Your head swam, both from the drugs and from the ecstasy of being used. The tears that had gathered at the bottoms of your lashes now dribbled down your face messily. In the distance somewhere, like it was a dream, you heard Alastor chuckle cruelly. Did he feel your tears? Could he see them as they streaked your skin? His eyes were on you and _only_ you, burning into your own wide-eyed, blurry gaze.

Finally, it got to be too much. With every inch of Alastor’s cock plugging your mouth and blocking your airways, you began to fade out of consciousness, the bright white of your world fading into a black. Alastor, however, released your hair right before you completely lost yourself. His hand went to his cock, and he began to pump himself off right in front you.

You panted dumbly, trying to catch your breath, in a drug-induced daze.

“Open your mouth, slut,” Alastor snarled, tone excellent and velvety.

You could barely process what Alastor said, and so he roughly grabbed your face and pried your mouth open with a thumb. You moaned stupidly as he played with your tongue idly. In the next instance, Alastor’s cock exploded, and he coated you with lines of sticky white cum. It decorated your nose, your cheeks, your lips; went into your mouth. You swallowed it all down, even with how sore your throat was.

When it came to an end, your face was covered, glazed with Alastor’s cum… but he wasn’t through, you could see it on his face. His lips quirked up sadistically.

“Come then, dear. One more bump?”


End file.
